Deanmon
by Destiel1993
Summary: This story is if Dean stayed as a demon and Sam is learning to live with it and deal with these feelings he had been pushing down for years.
1. Beer run

It had been about a month since Dean had became a demon and Sam had learned to live with him this way. Knowing that Dean agreed to still live in the bunker with him instead of going off and being Chuck knows where. He figured this was better then losing his brother forever, He couldn't lose him this time he was just happy that Dean was learning to control his inner demons pun intended. There was something still worrying him where in the hell has Cas been, He called for him over and over even praying for the Angel. Coming out of his thoughts from a loud bang in the kitchen, Look up from the laptop that had long been forgotten. He saw Dean rummaging through the cabinets looking for something that he was not finding.

"Dean.. HEY DEAN!" getting up from his chair walking into the kitchen to see what he was messing up in the recently cleaned Kitchen

Turning his head quickly eyes black looking at Sam almost like prey before remembering that it was Sam. His eyes return to the emerald green color that he was known for. Shutting the Cabinet he turns around to lean against the counter, Running a hand through his hair before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Sammy we need to go on a beer run like yesterday" Standing up straight he walks over to Sam grabbing his hand and the keys to baby.

Dragging him out of the bunker using one of his new found demon gifts to lock the bunker from outside and half way to where he hid baby. Dean had to hide the impala since Sam and Him hadn't fixed up the garage after He tried to kill Sam. Sam wasn't even phased at this, there was so many powers that he hadn't see before he was learning them at the same time Dean was. Finding baby was easier now that Dean hid her closer to the bunker then last time. They searched for the car for about an hour before finding her under a camo tarp. Letting go of his brother's hand he unlocked baby without putting the key in the lock.

"Get your ass in the car now or I leave you right here and bring no beer back for you!" He said getting into the car putting his keys in the ignition turning her on

"Shit Dean if I'd known you were wanting beer that bad I would have got more yesterday when I went to the store. I mean I asked you and all I got in return was you turning up your music." He said as he got into the car shutting the door.

Hearing Sam say something about his music he pops in his favorite tape and turns it up looking over to his brother and begins to dance and sing to the lyrics. Led Zeppelin's Stairway to heaven bouncing up and down as he pulls out of the woods where he had hid the car pulling out onto the road and takes off to the nearest store. Sam couldn't keep his eyes off of Dean this is probably the most carefree had been since they were kids. How could he be so happy not that he wasn't happy that Dean wasn't dead he just wasn't sure how he was ok being a demon.

"Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings. In a tree by the brook There's a songbird who sings,!" Singing at top of lugs smiling with every word that came out.

looking back at the road and letting the words sink in listening to Dean sing, now that he was a demon his singing voice wasn't half bad. Bobbing his head to the music he relaxes knowing that Dean no longer was out to get him. Pulling into a convenience store just as the song ends, Looking around he noticed that a thirty minute drive was just made in a ten minute song. catching a smirk on Dean's lips, feeling his heart skip a beat. mumbling dammit under his breath. This was like the fifty time this happened since he and Dean made a deal. The deal wasn't some demon deal that was sealed with blood or anything like that. This was a brother to brother deal one where Sam didn't try and make Dean a human again and Dean lived with him like before but no funny business like trying to kill him again.

"Uh.. Dean?" looks over at his brother is a questionable look

"Demon, it's a demon thing Sammy don't worry your precious head of yours." gives one of his famous grins

Sam looks away quickly turning to stop his face from turning red. Unlocking his door to open it, stepping out he stretches his long legs even though it was a ten minute ride sitting in car always cause him to feel a bit cramped. After one more stretch he starts towards the door, even before he can grab the handle Dean pops up scaring him half to death. Looking over at him very Dean his famous death stare but suddenly he started to laugh with Dean.

"Dude you should have seen your face" He continued to laugh in his face as he opens the door.

"Yeah, yeah Jerk haha" Walking into the store the owner greets them

Walking to the back of the store searching the beer that they normally got. He had a feeling of eyes staring in the back of his head, knowing it was his brother it didn't bother him much. Not seeing their normal brand leaning down he grabs Samuel Adams Boston Lager. Standing back up he turns and hands Dean the beer. Walking back over to the snacks grabbing chips and chocolate he walks back over to Dean. Giving him a nod, as they walk up to the counter to pay.

Walking out of the store and back to the car Dean unlocks the door once more without even moving a finger, opening the doors as well. Sam says nothing and just puts the beer and snacks in the back seat.

"Lets go home sammy!" Smiling at his brother as they get into the car.

* * *

Author's note- I hope you like the story


	2. Car ride

The ride home wasn't too bad they talked about their last case and how Dean's need to kill was doing. If Dean didn't kill every once and a while his inner demon would start to run wild. This time instead of using his powers he decided to drive the whole thirty minutes, it had been such a nice time. Him and Sam just talking and listening to the music laughing at stories from when they were kids.

"Hey do you remember that time that dad tried to cook us a turkey in a fryer?" He started laughing

"Yeah and it exploded causing everyone in the motel to think that there was a bomb." Smiling he looks at Dean

Hiding a blush he looks away trying to hold it together he needed to hold it together for the both of them. He was fucked up after all they had been through this was something that he wasn't ready to have Dean know or even show him. Taking a few breathes he was able to pull himself back together, now it was normal for Sam to have anxiety from time to time. After all the things that he had been through it would break the bravest of men down, but he had to stay strong not for just him but for Dean. Sam never wanted to see him when he would have his panic attacks. The worse one he had ever had was when Dean had died the first time. Losing Dean drove him mad to the point where he couldn't sleep or eat without starting to feel the tightening in his chest. He would sleep with Dean's amulet on that he had given him all those years ago. It even went so far that he would sleep with Dean's shirt on.

When Dean had come back he could have cried Dean was back his Dean. Now that Dean was a demon he could tell something was wrong with Sam. Reaching over he touched Sam's forehead to see if he was running a fever. Even though he wasn't human anymore didn't mean that he didn't care for his baby brother. He loved him, he is in love with him. Sam tensed under Dean's touch but only after a moment he had relaxed, blushing like crazy he swatted Dean's hand away.

"I'm not a kid anymore Dean you don't have to do that anymore." Quickly he looks out the window to hid his blush from Dean

"No but doesn't mean that you're not my Baby boy... I mean baby brother which makes you a kid still in my eyes." Dean gripped the steering wheel tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

* _Did he just say my baby boy_ * Sam thinks as he blushes he worse then before

* _What in the FUCK dean how could you say that out loud, he must think you're more of a freak Now. Even after becoming a demon._ * Dean tries to focus on the road feeling his eyes turn black

"Dean?" Sam looks over seeing Dean's black eyes

"Yeah Sammy?" releasing his tight grip on the steering wheel, trying to calm his self down

"Your eyes they went black again do you need to kill something?" Sam's face was giving that concerned puppy dog look

"NO! I mean no I'm good just lost my focus for a second" He moved one of his hands to pat Sam on the shoulder trying to reassure him that he was ok.

Nothing was said after that Dean could feel Sam relax under his touch, feeling that it was safe now to move his hand back to the steering wheel. The rest of the drive was pretty quiet little chit chat here and there. Finally reaching the bunker Dean parked the car back in the place he had hid it before, getting out of the car he leans over the back sit grabbing the beer. Leaning back out the car he sets the beer on the hood of baby and stretches.

"Sammy we really need to repair the garage! I can't keep leaving Baby out here." Picking the beer back up he waits for Sam to get out of the Car

"Yeah, Yeah well we wouldn't have to fix it if you didn't fuck it up while trying to axe me in half!" grabbing the bag between his legs he gets out of the car and rubs his back a bit.

Dean just rolls his eyes that were once more green, locking up Baby and making sure that no one would be able to see her. He gave Sam a head nod letting him know that the area was clear and they could go into the bunker. Once they were in they made sure to lock to door back up. Sam looked back seeing Dean was gone * _Dammit he used his powers again didn't he?_ * Walking down the stairs into the library He sets down the bag of snacks.

"Dean?" walking over to the book shelf hearing something behind it.

"Yeah Sammy?" walking into the door way with a beer in hand

"First off tell me before you disappear like that again and second off.." Suddenly there was a loud bang "What is the noise behind the hidden book shelf door?" Looking back at Dean

Dean just smiled "Well why don't you open it and see for your self!" He says with a flash of black eyes

Shivering for a second man he still wasn't used to the black eyes. "Dean would you stop with the black eyes already!" He turned around to open the door

Hearing a laugh he pulls a red book a clicking sound goes off he steps back as the door opens.

* * *

 _Author's note-_ Any words that are to the side are thought and Oh I am going to be leaving this on a cliff hanger for now


	3. Behind the book shelf

"Hi Sam!" The angel waves at him

"CAS! How long have you been here?" Looking down he sees a small ring of fire at Castiel's feet

"About a month maybe three weeks" Looking at the angel Castiel didn't even seemed bothered.

Turning he whole body back to Dean who was just smirking like nothing that was happening was out of the ordinary. He looked back at Castiel then back at his brother.

"DEAN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" He was angry but not really at Dean but at himself for not knowing that is where Cas had been the whole time that he had been praying to see the angel.

"Well Sammy this is Cas in the hidden room that we are standing it with a ring off holy oil fire!" Walking over to Sam he just pats his shoulder then turns to leave

"Oh no YOU are not going anywhere until you tell me way he is in there and for a month at that!" Grabbing Dean's wrist stopping him

"Ok MOM I'll tell you just let my wrist go." Sam lets go of his wrist

Dean sits down in a chair near where Sam was standing. Setting his Beer on the table he sighs not really wanting to talk about it.

"Ok Here is the reason why Cas is there... It was that day last month the day I tired to kill you Sammy." Feeling his self start to shake he tried to steady himself not wants Sam to see him like this. " After you two had decided is was ok to leave me a demon if I followed the rules. I popped up behind Cas still mad at him for helping you I grabbed him threw him in the room and lit the fire, I told him he was going to stay there until I was ready to let him go. OH don't give me that look Sammy I'm sorry I wasn't myself you know that!" Seeing the look Sam was giving him a hurt look

"Dean He's our friend, He's one of us a brother in team free will Remember!" Sam turned his back on Dean grabbing a glass of water he had left on the table next to his laptop. Walking into the room where Cas stood he threw the water onto the fire putting it out

Cas walked out of the room looking much happier to be out of the small room. "Sam don't be mad at Dean like he said he wasn't his self. You know if your brother wasn't controlled by his inner demons he wouldn't have done this." Smiling at Sam then at Dean

"I just... But Dean he... Fine I forgive you Dean I know you normally wouldn't have done that!" Turning back around with a softer look on his face at least he didn't look hurt anymore.

Sam walked over to his laptop sitting back down, turning it back on seeing that there was no reason to really be at it. He had not found a case to work on and now he just didn't feel like looking. Sighing he shuts his laptop looking over at the angel and demon in the room. Dean and Cas were talking like nothing had happened between the two of them. Sam felt a wave of jealousy hit him as he hear Dean laughing at what ever the angel had said. He wanted Dean so badly he could feel it in his veins there was a need a feeling. Anytime he was away from Dean for to long his heart hurt not that he wanted to be away from him.

Remembering the time he left Dean behind to go to Stanford he didn't care about leaving their father no it was Dean he was upset to leave. The first few months at the collage he felt out of place and depressed, ending up with Jess wasn't his plan it just happened but it didn't feel right. He still feel guilty for using her to keep him from missing Dean. Dean that was the truth person that Sam's heart called out to the one person that he felt like himself around. Coming back to reality He hadn't realized that someone had been calling his name.

"Sam.. Uh Sam may I talk to you about Dean?" Castiel sat down next to Sam, looking around to noticed that Dean had left the room.

"Uh sure and where is Dean?" Castiel Smiled at him putting a hand on Sam's shoulder

"Dean went to his room with a beer.. He said he'd be putting a sock on his door and you'd know what that meant" oblivious to what that meant the angel was still all smiles. though it sounded very innocent coming from the angel.

"Oh..." He blushes " Ok uh well what did you want to talk about Cas?" Trying to calm his self and to stop his blushing

"Oh Yes right!" Clapping his hands together before continuing

"I know you must be very confused about your feelings for Dean" Still smiling brightly

"WHAT! Cas what are you talking about my feelings for Dean." His face became hot and he felt a panic attack coming on

Seeing that Sam was in distress Castiel put a finger to Sam's forehead and stopped to on coming Panic attack from happening.

"How.. How did you stop that?" Looking shocked at the angel

"Sam I am an angel of the lord did you forget.. never mind back to the Dean thing I was saying. Your feelings Right, your soul it cries out for Dean. You know how you and Dean were chosen to be the vessel's of Lucifer and Micheal right?" Sam just couldn't believe what the angel was saying.

"Uh Yes I remember what does this have to do with anything?" He just didn't know where the angel was going with this

"You two are made from the same soul. You see when a soul is made sometimes it is made into two Like you and Dean, This was the same for Micheal and Lucifer. It is rare but it happens now your soul is crying out for Dean I can feel it. You are becoming restless being around Dean isn't good enough for you anymore am I right?" Sam knew the panic attack passed but now he was feeling like the room was spinning.

"Yes but I can't let him know that!" Sam was now losing it he felt like crying with just a few words Cas had read him like a book

"Sam Dean may be a demon now but I can feel it coming from him too and now that he is in fact a demon he can feel your soul crying out for him too. Why is it you think he is even following your rules." Castiel looked over to the door way that was leading to the kitchen.

Sam's eyes followed in suit there he was Dean hair messed up and blushing.

"Sammy!" He sounded out of breath but how could that be, he was a demon after all.

Dean could sense Sam was in distress he didn't know why or how he knew all he knew was he needed to get to Sam and fast! Seeing his baby brother's face his heart dropped, Sam looked like he was going to cry at any moment. What had Castiel done to his brother. He could feel anger rise up inside him but at the same time he felt sadden. Walking over to Sam slowly he reached out touching Sam's shoulder, He could feel the panic and pain that washed over Sam.

"Sammy?" Sam looked up at Dean seeing a concerned look

"Dean.." Feeling one tear slip out of the corner of his left eye. He didn't want to cry in front of Dean, Suddenly he felt his whole body become warm. Dean was hugging him and whispering to him saying that everything was going to be ok.

Turning his face towards Castiel Dean's eye flashed black. He was pissed at Cas what did he do to Sam to make him want to cry. The last time he saw Sam cry was over their father's Death. The angel said nothing he just sat there waiting for the demon to shout at him or even try and rip his head off.

"What did you do to Sammy?" He was beyond angry now as he felt Sam shaking as more tears fell out of his eyes.

"I simply told him what I had told you yesterday! I know it wasn't my place to say anything but the feeling in the room each time you are both in here the air is thick with longing. I could not keep my mouth shut for another moment." Dean's face dropped

"Why would you tell him that! he wasn't ready to know that I can understand me but him this is way too much for Sammy!" His arms tighten around Sam as he starts to calm down.

"Dean?" He tilted his face up to Dean's

"Yes Sammy?" Looking down at his baby brother

"Is what Cas true are you really my soulmate?" He stopped cry finally

"Do you really want to know baby boy?" Smiling at Sam

"Yes Dean please tell me the truth!" His face is starting to heat up from realizing that he was in Dean's arms

"Yes Sammy we are! I can see it on your heart right now it says my name." Sam could see that Dean was not lying

"Then why didn't you tell me? Did you know what I had been feeling this whole time and acting like there was nothing between us!" Sam wasn't mad at Dean he was just shocked. Dean had been right this was all to much for him to take in.

"Sammy" Dean's voice softened "I wanted to tell you but I also wanted you to come to it on your own." Dean pulled Sam in closer

"I understand.. but can you give me just a little time to think about everything?" Sam wrapped his arms around Dean

"Yes I will but there's one thing I need to do first." Pulling back enough so that he could kiss Sam's soft lips

The kiss was gentle not like Sam had thought it was going to be like, It had been much better then he thought it'd be. Kissing Dean back he could feel his heart racing part of him wanted more and the other part of him knew he needed just a little more time to think everything through. Pulling back from the kiss he leaned his forehead against Dean's.

"Dean I love you." He felt his whole body heat up

"Sammy I love you too." Holding Sam just a little longer

"I still need time to think ok." Smiling at Dean

"I understand Baby boy." Giving Sam's cheek a kiss before he pulled away.


	4. New case?

It had been a couple days before Sam came around, He knew he had these feelings for Dean since he was a preteen but now he knew that Dean felt the same way. How long had he felt like this? He knew the moment he saw Dean he was going to ask him. speaking of the devil he brother just happened to walk into the room. "Hey Dean" Catching Dean's Attention "Yes Sammy?" Sam could see that Dean was trying to keep his distance, He smiled at him before stepping closer to his brother. "How long did you knew you had these feelings for me?" Grabbing Dean's hands.

"Well Baby boy for as long as I can remember you were always special to me but I'd have to say the desire to have you, to kiss and hold you had to be when you were ten. I know that sounds horrible I mean I was a teenager and I fell in love with my ten year old brother. Sammy I want you to know that even then I was able to still protect you and keep people like me from coming near you even if I wanted you to myself." Squeezing Sam's hands.

"Dean you were not horrible for feeling that way in fact I was eleven when it hit me that I loved you more then a little brother should. You know what I didn't let that effect me well maybe a little but I hid it well. Though now that we both know and I think I have had enough time to think I'd like to try us out." Sam could see the joy radiating through Dean's face

"Do you really mean it Sammy?" Sam gave a small nod and before he knew it Dean's lips came crashing over his in a more passionate way then the first kiss. Sam could feel himself moan a bit. Dean pulled the taller man closer needing to feel more of him Sam wrapped his arms around dean's waist. He grinded a bit against him causing a moan to escape both the boys mouths. Pulling back from the kiss Dean attacked his neck kissing and sucking it causes little red marks to show up. Looking at his handy work he was pleased he was making sure others knew his beautiful little brother was taken. Leaning back in to kiss him once more suddenly his phone goes off. "ERRR who the fuck is calling at six in the fucking morning!" Hearing Sam giggle at the way he acted

Grabbing the phone he read douche king rolling his eyes he picks up the phone. "What the fuck do you want?" Sam was still holding him which calmed him down a bit "Oh my it seems that squirrel here woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Getting a bit madder why the fuck did he have to call now. "Just fucking tell me what you want or do I have to choke you through this damn phone." Sam kissed Dean's neck feeling him relax. "Well if you must know I think I have a case that you too might be want." He could hear the bastard smirking.

"What is the case Crowley!" Trying to suppress a moan from coming his throat "Sammy quit it." He really didn't want him to stop. "Oh so moose is with you good put me on speaker." He was beyond annoyed now but he did as Crowley asked. "Fine it's on speaker now tell us about the fucking case!" Sam was rubbing his arm slowly up ans down Dean side. He knew exactly what he was doing to Dean. "Well you'd be happy to hear about this there is a succubus on the loose and she is very crafty we had her locked in a cell down here but she somehow got out. I must warn you that this succubus isn't a normal run of the mill succubus she is the alpha." Dean growled his eyes turned black with arousal.

"For fuck sake's Squirrel are you getting a hand job or something while you're on the phone!" Dean grabbed Sam's hand pulling it up to his mouth and kisses it. "If you must know you fucking called in the middle of a moment!" He could Crowley was getting unconformable "Damn it Moose you couldn't keep your hands off of him for a second!" Sam gave a shocked face "Ho... How did you know it was me?" Looking over at his older brother who shrugged "I don't know about five minutes ago he said and I quote quit it Sammy." Sam just blushed. "Thanks for the call Crowley but I think it's time we let you go!" Before Crowley could say another work Dean hung up on him.

"Now where were we little brother?" Turning to Face Sam now he smiles, eyes still black " Well Black eyes we where about here!" Pulling Dean by the collar of his shirt crushing their lips together in a needy way. Sam licked the bottom of Dean's mouth, Getting the hint He opened up letting Sam's tongue in. Dean's grabs Sam by the Ass lifting him up on the kitchen counter. Wrapping his legs around the older hunters waist as the kiss deepens. Pulling away for a moment "Dean... Mmmm Dean" Sam wanted nothing but to have Dean fucked him here and now but he knew that they shouldn't rush into that. "Hmm What Baby boy?" Looks into Sam's eyes turning his own back to Green.

"I think maybe we should wait a bit to have sex but I mean I wouldn't turn down a blow job" He blushes feeling a bit embarrassed "Ok Baby I can wait for that but as for the blow Job." He slid his hand down to Sam's pajama pants all the way down side where he slowly runs a finger down the length of Sam's member. He smirked seeing the reaction that he got from his lover. "De... Don't tease me!" Looking at the demon and trying to keep a straight face. "Oh baby you are such a kill joy" laughing for a moment before he unwraps Sam's legs from is waist. He slowly gets onto his knees he grabs a hold of Sam's pajama pants and tugs him along with his boxers. "Baby boy lift your hips for me."

Sam lifts his blushing as he looks down at his new lover. "De.. please!" He was not one that normally begs. "What was that Sammy? Tell big bother what you want!" Smirking as he slowly runs his finger tips down Sam's left inner thigh. "Don't make me... Say it" Blushing harder then he was before. "Say it Sammy or I will stop right now and trust me that will be bad for both of us." A shiver ran down Sam's spine "Wha.. What do you me?" Dean smiles at him "Well if you really want to know being a demon causes my lust to double than when I was a human. So if you try and run I will chase you and I will get you, but I love you way to much to do that so please Sammy don't make me have to stop what I'm doing now." Sam just nods "Ok De I want you to suck my cock."

"It would be my pleasure baby." Dean lick the slit at the tip of Sam's member hearing him moan gave Dean pleasure. Putting the tip into his mouth he sucks lightly while gently pulling more into his mouth. "Uh Harder.. I'm not going break." Taking the rest of Sam into his mouth being a demon now has a lot of advantages Dean no longer has a gag reflex. "AHH GOD DEAN!" Dean give a small laugh causing a vibration, Sam threw his head back moaning loudly. Bobbing up and down while pressing on the underside of Sam's member with his tongue making sure to trace the veins.

Suddenly there was a hand on the back of his head, Sam started to thrust up and Dean was bobbing down wards. "FUCK Dean I'm clo.. Close" Dean put his hand in one of his pockets and pulls out a pocket knife and cuts his wrist as blood starts to drip from the cut he puts it to Sam's mouth. Shocked at first Sam starts to lick at the blood feeling a whole new wave of pleasure. Feeling Sam climax having warm cum flow into his mouth, swallowing all of it down giving one all suck before pulling off with a pop. He could still feel Sam's mouth on his wrist. "Baby boy that enough now." He pulls back and watches his cut heal. leaning forward he kisses Sam tasting his own blood on his tongue. While Sam tastes his own cum on Dean. pulling back from the kiss Sam smiles at him.

"Wow that was different from when Ruby feed me her blood." He pulls Dean into a embrace "Sammy please don't even mention that whore's name again got it!" giving Sam another quick kiss. "Ok Dean, I won't I love you De!" putting his head on his brother's shoulder "I love you too Sammy" pulling him closer.

* * *

 _Author's note_ \- _Hope you liked this chapter there will be more to come._


End file.
